J'aimerai tellement
by Juliana50
Summary: Trop court pour faire un résumé.


_Coucou tout le monde voici une song qui me tournait dans la tête depuis un moment. Bien sur rien ne m'appartient, enfin si l'histoire, mais la chanson ( interprété par Jena Lee) et le perso ne le sont pas. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Bonne lecture _

_Juliana50_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>J'aimerai tellement.<span>_**

_Ce n'est qu'une larme, juste un reste du passé dont je m'éloigne, mais qui ne cesse de me hanter._

_Ce n'est qu'une larme, qui entaille mes pensées je retrouve mon âme, ton regard me donne envie d'avancer._

Je n'ai jamais voulu admettre que mon passé pouvait être un frein dans ma vie sentimental. Je pensais juste que je n'avais pas encore trouvé le bon. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, et que je vois le regard que tu pose sur moi en se moment. J'ai envie de construire quelque chose avec toi et d'oublier ce que j'ai vécu avec lui.

_Hey ho_

_Laisse-moi l'oublier_

_Laisse moi l'effacé_

_Pour mieux tout te donner_

Je sais que tu veux plus, que tu attends plus. Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour oublier Ray. Je veux avancer avec toi, t'offrir tout de ma vie et tout de moi, mais pour cela il faut que je l'oublie et que j'oublie tout ce qui c'est passé avec lui.

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur__  
><em>_Mais je n'ai plus les mots __  
><em>_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur__  
><em>_Mais ces mots sonnent faux __  
><em>_Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois__  
><em>_Pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas__  
><em>_Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veux mon coeur__  
><em>_Mais je n'ai plus les mots _

Je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments car j'ai trop souffert par la fautes des personnes qui devaient m'aimaient. Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas et je sais que tu m'aime, malgré ça je n'arrive pas à me défaire de mes peurs d'abandons. Je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver sans te faire souffrir par moment, j'ai besoin de toi pour avancer.

_J'ai peur de cette flamme qui avant toi m'a brûlé__  
><em>_Tes yeux me désarment je n'ose plus les affronter__  
><em>_Mes rêves se fanent, seul le temps pourras m'aider__  
><em>_Mais quand tu t'éloignes, j'ai finalement envie de te voir rester__  
><em>

J'ai tellement souffert à cause de ma passion pour Ray que j'ai peur de ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Cette passion que je vois dans tes yeux, ce regard que j'aime mais qui me fait tellement peur que je ne peux pas te regarder droit dans les yeux quand ils sont animés par cette passion. J'avais rêvé d'une vie parfaite fait de passion et d'amour quand j'étais avec Ray. J'ai les même rêve avec toi, mais j'ai tellement souffert que je préfère ne pas les voir se réaliser, je sais qu'un jour je n'aurais plus peur, mais ce jour n'ai pas encore arrivé. Je sais que par moment je te repousse et dés que tu pars je ressens un grand vide, j'aimerai que tu reste près de moi, que tu me sers dans tes bras et que je tu me console.

_Hey ho__  
><em>_Tu sais me parler__  
><em>_Tu sais m'écouter__  
><em>_Baby please let me__  
><em>_Laisse moi juste me retrouver__  
><em>

Tu arrives à me consoler, à me faire revivre rien qu'en me parlant. Tu as toujours été la pour moi quand j'avais besoin de parler, tu es l'un des seuls à pouvoir m'atteindre. Je sais que tu souffre de mon attitude, donne moi juste le temps de savoir qui je suis.

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur__  
><em>_Mais je n'ai plus les mots __  
><em>_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur__  
><em>_Mais ces mots sonnent faux __  
><em>_Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois__  
><em>_Pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas__  
><em>_Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veux mon coeur__  
><em>_Mais je n'ai plus les mots_

Je ne sais comment te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, je n'ai plus la capacité de dire ses mots là. Je suis terrifier à l'idée de souffrir encore, je ne peux pas te dire le contraire. Je dois recommencer à faire confiance et ça ne se fera pas sans souffrance, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment.

_J'aimerais tellement donner autant que toi__  
><em>_Je trouverais les mots que tu attends pour toi__  
><em>_Je te demande, je te demande juste du temps_

Tu en as tellement fait pour moi. Tu étais là quand j'ai eu besoin de toi pour retrouver Christina. Pourtant toi aussi tu avais tes problèmes, mais tu es resté jusqu'au bout. Un jour j'arriverai à te dire ses trois mots que tu aimerais tant entendre, je te dirais que tu es tout pour moi et que je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi. Tout ce que je ressens pour toi, mais pour le moment je n'y arrive pas. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour y arriver.

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur__  
><em>_Mais je n'ai plus les mots __  
><em>_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur__  
><em>_Mais ces mots sonnent faux __  
><em>_Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois__  
><em>_Pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas__  
><em>_Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veux mon coeur__  
><em>_Et je trouverais les mots _

Je dois réapprendre à aimer et à faire confiance. Tu es la personne qui peut m'y aider. Je suis encore un peu perdu et je sais que tu m'aideras à y voir plus clair. Je dois aussi prendre un nouveau départ avec Chris. Je ne la laisserai plus tomber. Devoir faire tout cela en même temps ne se fera pas sans larme et sans grincement de dents. Et j'ai peur que tu te retrouve encore entre nous et que cela te fasse souffrir si je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses.

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur__  
><em>_Mais je n'ai plus les mots __  
><em>_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur__  
><em>_Mais ces mots sonnent faux__  
><em>_Je dois tout recommencer un nouvelle fois__  
><em>_Pardonne moi si je fais une faux pas__  
><em>_Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veux mon coeur__  
><em>_Mais je n'ai plus les mots__  
><em>

Tu es tout pour moi et je sais qu'un jour je serais capable de te le dire et de vivre cet amour sans avoir peur. Mais pour le moment je veux vivre le moment présent sans avoir à chercher à trouver les mots qui ne te feraient pas souffrir pour te faire comprendre cela.


End file.
